Prophecy
by StayAlive
Summary: At a young age, a small girl is destined to save the worlds. What exactly will happen along the way, and who will she meet and befriend. She will be pitted against the worlds' greatest villains. Contains my OC and has more than just the crossovers listed.
1. Prologue

**AD: Well here's my new story. I'm still accepting ideas for the worlds and everything. You can suggest movies, games, stories, etc. So far, I only have five for sure. So please help!**

**I know the crossover says Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy VII, I would like to put more than just those two. (I hope I can do that) So please ignore that and expect to read many more crossovers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything basically, only the idea and the character, April, with help from my friend.**

**Enjoy!**

**Prophecy**

Prologue

A woman held her small, newborn, a baby girl, in her arms. She was waiting for the prophecy that would be given to the girl. One was given to every newborn child. Suddenly, a small bright ball of light floated out of the baby's chest. The woman smiled knowingly at it.

"Have you come to tell me my child's destiny?" she asked.

The light flashed several times, out of it fell a small piece of paper. Then, suddenly just as it had come, it was gone.

Carefully, the woman picked up the paper. It was ancient paper, brittle and stiff, on it was beautiful script that was used long ago. It read:

_April's brightest light will shine brightly in the light only she knows of in the darkest hours._

_For only she can ever have any hopes of defeating those that oppose her light._

_Her light will give hope to those chosen by her the darkest showers._

_April's light will be the savior of all the worlds' flight._

_For, without the light, they shall all plunge into darkness._

_Without April, the worlds will all meet their end._

The woman bit her lip, she feared for her child's safety. What exactly did all this mean? And what did it mean by world_s_? There were more worlds than just this little one they lived on? She wasn't afraid to admit that she _was_ scared. Into the book she had been reading, the woman stuck the paper. It would stay there forever, never to be known to her daughter.


	2. Disasters

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

Flames licked the moon and the stars above. I scrambled out of my house, crashing through the door. I brushed off the ashes that landed on the sleeve of my midnight blue dress, my winter dress. I tumbled through the snow, falling from the force. I shook my head clearing the dizziness from my gray-blue eyes and the snow from my long brownish-blonde hair. I stood up and ran away from the burning village, it wasn't safe. I was only ten, but I already knew by now that I had to look after myself, my parents could find me later. I winced as the temperatures changed swiftly under my bare feet, from the burning embers to the numbing cold of the snow. The snow was deep and made it hard to run in, but I knew it would be safer in the forest I was running at than the village. It had to be below zero out here, but I was sweating from the tremendous heat the fires gave off. It was either that, or the fear that was building up inside me.

I let out a small cry as I tripped and fell. Though the snow drenched my dress, I had to be thankful, for just as I fell, the sky roared with the sound of planes, the ones that had bombed my village. I was afraid that if they had seen me, they would've bombed the area around me. I slapped my hands over my ears and squeezed my eyes close as I heard the sharp whistle of the bomb dropping. Suddenly, I found myself flying through the air. The bomb must've hit the village exit where I had run out of. Whimpering slightly, I crawled under a small, nearby bush. It would give me enough cover until my parents arrived…if they arrived. If they didn't, I would surely freeze out here.

Instead of worrying myself any more than I already was, I turned my attention to the smoke-filled skies. I frowned at what I saw. Black helicopters circled the village walls like vultures. I could barely make them out, but they were there. It seemed they stopped firing. Since I knew I hadn't much longer to live, I made a run for the village. Sharp pains wound up through my calves from my feet as I hit the embers, but I ignored them. I finally skidded to a stop in front of my house. Well, half of it had collapsed and was still burning, but it was home. I ducked under the door I had destroyed not long before and moved timbers and furniture out of the way until I found the stairs that led to the basement underground. My feet rejoiced when they met unsinged carpet. I turned sharply and found more stairs that led lower, the room below was made especially for these kind of situations. My dad had been the only one smart enough to dig one of these rooms out for us after hearing the rumors of the king attacking or sending his soldiers. Everyone else hadn't believed a word of it. Well, look where we are now.

After my eyes adjusted to the little amount of light, I saw the messily made room; roots still forced their way in and a little bit of soil spilled from the roof. I found my mom and dad sitting in the corner, my mom stared off into the distance, hugging her knees to her chest and my dad stood staring at the phone he held in the palm of his hand.

"Mom, Dad," I whispered walking over to them.

"Oh, April," my mom gasped coming over and giving me a big hug, "I thought you would be dead."

I gave her a small smile. "No, I'm a little banged up, but I'm fine." Smiling, my mom gave me another hug. "What are you doing, Dad?" I asked over my mom's shoulder.

He looked up again at me. "I received a message a little while ago saying help was coming. I replied wanting reassurance, but they haven't messaged me back yet."

Suddenly, his phone buzzed. He was so surprised that he almost dropped it. My dad's eyes scanned over the small phone's screen before explaining it to us. "It seems they're sending a helicopter for any survivors. They say to be ready in ten minutes and to only take valuables or anything that you _need_." My mom nodded and immediately began packing, finding a small shoulder bag to put stuff in. My dad approached her and took the bag from her. He whispered something to her and she nodded. He continued the packing as my mom led me upstairs. Over my shoulder, I could see my dad packing two sleeping bags. Wait, why only two?

My mom knelt down in front of me when we were in front of the step leading up to where all the chaos was happening.

"April," she said slowly.

"Yeah?" I asked showing her that she had my attention.

My mom's eyes started to tear up. "I'm afraid you're not coming with us."

I thought I had heard wrong, I must've. "Where are you going?" I asked stupidly, my voice high.

"Honey, we're, your father and I, are going to a place that's safe and you're…you can't come with us. I'm so sorry."

"Why not?" I asked reasonably. My voice sounded far away, as if somebody else was saying it for me. A strange coldness trickled through my ears until it had frozen me solid where I stood. I just needed to hear my mom explain to me what was going on. Why would she ever dream of leaving me here? To die?

"A long time ago, when Mommy was born, I got a prophecy, like you. Do you want to know what it said?" I nodded my head slowly. "It said that when I grew up I would have a little girl and I would name her April."

"That's me," I whispered.

"I know," she said, her voice wavering. "I didn't want to believe my mother when she told me, but after I had you and heard your prophecy for myself, I had no choice but to believe my own." She handed me a small, brittle piece of paper with writing on it.

After reading it several times, I gave up trying to figure out what it meant. "What exactly did your prophecy say?" I asked, trying to find a way out of what seemed my unavoidable fate.

"It said:

_Your prophecy is very tricky_

_If it is not preformed perfectly, many lives could and will be lost._

_Fear not my child, for it is a simple as it is a burden_

_In forty years you will bear a baby girl with an even greater destiny._

_Protect her until she has ten years._

_Then you will leave her behind, surrounded by flames._

_Do not listen to your fears for this must be done._

_The fate of the worlds depends on it._

"But I don't even know what mine means!" I suddenly exclaimed some time after she had finished.

My mom smiled sadly. "I think you'll be fine, April," she whispered kissing my forehead.

My dad came up from below with the pack slung over his shoulders. He kissed the top of my head and whispered a good bye. Then, he quickly led my mom upstairs. I followed stumbling as I went. My feet were tired of taking damage and wanted to give up. _Oh no, you don't_, I growled forcing them to climb the stairs using my hands as help.

I stopped outside and took a few steps back, blown from the winds the gray helicopter gave off. My mom and dad were just stepping inside.

"_Mom, Dad!_" I cried above the roar of the helicopter, tears streaming down my red, frozen cheeks. "_Please,_ don't leave!" It was too late, the doors slid, slamming shut. And my mom and dad were gone forever. Then, I heard that dreaded sound as it rose into the sky. A bomb was falling. Breathing hard and crying at the same time, I ran back to the cover of the forest. The bomb exploded sending me once again off of my feet and into the sharp bushes just in front of the forest. My head snapped up to see where the bomb had hit. It had went off sooner than I expected it to, I let out a horrified cry as I found the helicopter that held my parents exploding. I grabbed snow into my hands needing something real and stable to hold. It didn't melt in my hands like I had expected it to; it seemed my hands were too cold to produce enough heat. I found it funny that my mind was thinking of all this. My shoulders started shaking violently, and then my entire body. I guess after a few minutes, my body either didn't have enough strength or it just gave out, but I stopped shivering. Another slow minute passed before my abused body crumpled over sideways and the chaotic world around me went black.


	3. A New World

**AD: Thanks to all who have reviewed or have been reading this! I would be very thankful if you reviewed if you haven't, but…I can't make you. Anyway, Happy New Years! I would've updated tomorrow, but I wanted to update on New Years Eve! Have fun! Haha, enjoy the newest chapter!**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

The next time I opened my eyes, it was to completely new surroundings. I slowly sat up and found that I lay on the side of the road in the shadow of a large building. It seemed as if it was around twilight for the red and orange rays of the setting sun came through the buildings. _Where was I?_ I wondered. _This place doesn't even seem like anywhere I know of back home. So, where was here?_

"Are you lost?" somebody asked.

My head snapped to my left to see if that person had been talking to me. I found a boy around fifteen or so looking at me. He wore his blonde hair spike at odd angles and his bright blue eyes seemed to smile friendly at me. Not finding my voice because I was scared silly of strangers, I nodded my head mutely.

He smiled and offered a hand. "My name's Roxas. Who're you?"

"M-my n-name's April," I said stuttering and accepting his hand and standing up. "Where am I?"

"You're in Twilight Town."

"Where is that exactly?"

Roxas hesitate. "Uh, actually, I don't know," he said chuckling a little.

"Yo! Roxas! You coming or what?" a boy with his blonde hair slicked back called from the streets. A plump boy with dark hair and a girl with brown hair stopped next to him.

"Yeah, one sec Hayner!" Roxas shouted back. He turned back to me. "Well, I have to go. Do you need munny or anything?"

"Umm, no, I don't think so," I said unsure. I didn't want to be greedy.

Roxas frowned. He had noticed my bare, scarred feet and my torn and burnt dress. "Are you sure?" he asked slowly.

"No," I answered, pretty sure of myself.

"A place to stay?"

"Oh…" I hadn't thought of that. "Uh, I might?"

Roxas took out a notepad and a pencil. He scribbled some numbers and a name on it before handing it to me. "Here; it's my address. If you need anything, just come to my house. My doors are always open," he said smiling brightly.

"If you don't mind…I might have to take you up on that offer," I whispered looking at the piece of paper I held in my small hands.

"Good, I'd love to help."

"Roxas, let's _go_!" Hayner yelled.

"Well, as you can see, I have to go. I'll see you around," Roxas said backing away.

"Bye, nice to meet you," I said. I saw his smile fade just before he turned around. I sighed, who would really want to help me? I just randomly came here and somebody already wanted to help? I knew it was too good to be true.

I started walking down the sidewalk that I had woken up on. I folded and unfolded the paper in my hands. Then, I took the other paper out of my sleeve pocket. I reread what it said again. So there was really more than one world? More than just the little one I previously lived on? _Obviously_, I though. _I mean, look where I am now. This is definitely another world._

Suddenly, a dark figure blocked my path. I looked up from the paper. A very tall man, who looked only a little older than Roxas, stood there. He had blood red, spiky hair and strange, upside down, black teardrops just under his emerald green, cat-like eyes. He was very lanky wearing baggy black jeans with chains, a black shirt with a white skull, and a black beanie making his spikes come down just past his shoulders.

"Hey," he said smiling. "I saw you met my friend, Roxas."

"Uh, y-yeah," I said looking back where I had met the blonde. "J-just now, actually. Who are you?"

"My name's Axel. Any friend of Roxas's is a friend o' mine." He offered a ragged, fingerless gloved hand.

I accepted it and shook it. "My n-name's April."

"Let me guess, it's your first time in Twilight Town?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, how did you know?"

He chuckled and looked over the town affectionately. "I've been in this town a long time. Nobody walks around without knowing where they're going. You…you walk without a purpose, wondering around. Of course you've never been here before."

I smiled shyly. "You're right."

"You see, I showed up in this town like you did. Randomly, out of nowhere, I found myself sitting up not knowing where I was. Like you, my home world was destroyed."

"How do you know my world was destroyed?" I challenged.

"Twilight Town is a washout place. There's another place like it called Traverse Town. People in our position wound up here, if they're not first killed in the destruction of their world."

I muttered a quiet, "Oh…"

"So, did Roxas offer you munny? A place to stay, perhaps?"

"Both," I said showing him the paper with Roxas's address on it.

"Ah, he did the same for me, but…I never took him up on that offer. Here, let me show you around," he said starting to walk off. When I didn't follow, he looked back. "You coming?"

I nodded. "Yeah." I had nothing better to do. The truth of my world struck me hard, but I think I had already known, I just didn't want to admit it.

Axel walked fast and, like he had said, with purpose. I had to trot to keep up with him. He motioned to a grated doorway. "That's one of the five entrances to the underground tunnels. Not much goes on down there, if you ask anybody, but, if you ask me, something's not quite right down there. The shadows seem to come to life. I've seen 'em before, fought 'em, too."

His words made me shiver. Shadows weren't supposed to come to life, of course.

"Now, if you ask anybody 'bout me…well, they'll tell you I'm just a crazy, homeless teen that thinks he knows everything. Their parents stopped believing in the 'nonsense' I know. So, naturally, they believe it's all crap. Anyway, that, there, is the tram," he said pointing to a bus running on the tracks. He pointed to where the street came to a sudden slope. At the top, I could see a large building. "Up there's the Train Station and the Clock Tower. It's where Roxas and I eat ice cream and hang out. Well, whenever he's not with his other friends, that is."

When the sun had finally set and the town was dark, Axel stopped. I took this time to sit and rub my aching feet.

"You got a place to stay?" he asked me.

I smiled through the pain my feet were giving me. "Nope, well…"

"It's late; we'll talk to Roxas in the morning. You can stay with me for the night, if you like."

"Ok, where do you live?" I asked when he began to lead me away. I stood up and followed.

"Oh, the Usual Spot, where Roxas and his little buddies hang out. He said I could use it if I needed to and at night…I need it," he said laughing. We stopped at an area where black fencing was put up in the corner of two buildings. The doorway was locked. Behind it, I could see an old, red cloth that covered up the entrance. It seemed in the day time, the gate's doors remained open. From under his shirt, Axel pulled put a silver key that hung on a metal chain around his neck. "Here we go," he said unlocking the door. It creaked and swung open. "It's not much, but it's home." Axel walked in and flung himself on the couch.

While Axel quickly fell asleep, I took a look around the place. It was a small area, but there was a roof over my head and that was as much as I had hoped for. In the corner was a green tin seeming to block a space where the room began and the brick wall outside. There was a vent, a ladder, several boxes, the small, worn couch Axel slept on, a lot of posters hung up, and a dart board. In the corner where the dart board was, I decided to make my own. I curled up in a small ball and prepared for sleep, but it seemed my mind was on other things. Only the night before my village was in flames and I was running for my life. A day later, I was sleeping in a strange place obviously in a completely different world. What was strange was that I didn't know what to make of it. I buried my head into my hands in attempt to fall asleep, which I did a few minutes later.

**AD: If you guys are like me in any way, then you're gonna **_**love**_** Axel! Well, I hope so, haha. Hoped you guys like it! Please review!**


	4. A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

Waking up was hard the next morning after sleeping all night on a hard floor. Axel was already up, when he saw that I had awoken he came over and helped me up.

"Morning, April. We're going to Roxas's house now."

"Ok," I said following him out of the room. Outside, he left the iron gate open.

"It's so they can get in later on. Roxas and I are the only ones with a key. So, if the others want in without Roxas, it's already open," he explained. "So, April, where did you live before here?"

"Just a small village in a small world," I replied simply. "What about you?"

"I lived in a town with a bunch o' buddies o' mine, twelve others. A bunch o' those shadowy things destroyed it. They killed everyone but me an' since I survived it, I came here."

"So how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

I only nodded and continued to follow him. We walked up the hill from the Usual Spot and then took a left down an alley to the main part of town. Axel stopped at one of the large buildings.

"He lives in one o' them apartment buildings. I usually go to his house for breakfast. The other meals I pay for myself."

"How do you earn the munny?" I asked.

Axel shrugged. "Odd jobs. Sometimes Mrs. Harth gives me some work. That's Roxas's mum," he said opening the door to the building and showing me inside. We went up a flight or two of stairs before he stopped. He knocked on the wooden door that had the number 13 on it. A woman that looked shockingly like Roxas opened the door. She had chin-length blonde hair and king blue eyes just like Roxas. "G' morning, Mrs. Harth," Axel said politely.

She smiled. "Good morning, Axel. Here to steal another meal off of me, are you? Did you bring a friend with you, too?" she asked laughing and peering closely at me. "Who are you?"

"A-April," I said quietly.

Mrs. Harth gave me a small hug. "Nice to meet you, April. As you've probably heard from Axel, I'm Roxas's mother. You can call me, Mrs. Harth."

"It's nice to meet you, too, Mrs. Harth," I replied.

She smiled again and led Axel and I down the hallway into her home. "You two can have a seat. Breakfast will be ready soon."

Axel and I had a seat. When the food was set out in front of us, I found that Mrs. Harth had made us pancakes and eggs. We wolfed the food down and when we were down, Roxas came out of another room, half of a bagel in his mouth.

"Hey, Axel," Roxas greeted finishing off his bagel, "You ready to go?"

Axel nodded and stood. "Yeah, mind if April comes with us?"

Roxas looked at me and smiled. "Sure, sorry, April, I didn't see you there. So it looks like you got a room with Axel in the Usual Spot?"

I nodded.

Axel looked over at Roxas's mom. "Mrs. Harth, do you think you could spare an extra mattress, a few blankets, and a pillow? It seems as if we're going to need another bed."

"Sure thing. Just drop by sometime this evening and I'll have them ready," Mrs. Harth said.

Axel smiled and said his thanks. Since I knew the bed would probably help with my comfort, I also thanked Mrs. Harth for that and breakfast.

"Don't worry about it," she said waving my thanks off. "I do it every morning for Axel so, for you, it was no problem."

We thanked her again as we left.

I stayed a few steps behind the two friends, giving them some privacy as they talked. I heard Axel explain to Roxas a little bit about me, where I came from, how I came here.

_He must know how Axel came about_, I thought seeing Roxas take all of this in calmly. He smiled at over his shoulder at me when Axel had finished.

"It's nice to have you Twilight Town. Hey, I have an idea, why don't you let Axel and I buy you some new clothes? You could definitely use some."

"If you don't mind, that would be great. I promise, I'll find some way to pay you guys back for everything."

Axel shrugged. "You really don't have to."

"Yeah," Roxas added, "it's our pleasure, really."

I shook my head and allowed them to lead me into the center of town. We passed many different and colorful shops. Finally, we stopped in front of one. They sent me in with enough munny and said that they would be out here when I was done. I thanked them and entered the shop. A lady greeted me and immediately took my sizes. When everything was done, I found myself wearing a long blue skirt with a white belt around my waist and a darker blue top with the sleeves cut off, replacing the sleeves were thin material bound with ribbon tightly around my arm at the crook of my elbow, making it poof out around my arms. I also wore black boots over my now bandaged feet. I thanked the lady and paid for the clothing.

"Thanks so much," I said handing Roxas the change.

Axel grinned. "Well, it looks better than the tatters you were wearin' before. What do you think?"

I looked over everything I wore again with a critical eye. I could tell my eyes were sparkling when I looked back up at Axel. "I love it…and it's all thanks to you two."

Roxas shook his head. "C'mon, let's go back to my house."

_*_

After hanging out at Roxas's house and eating ice cream at the Clock Tower with him after dinner, Axel and I headed back to the Usual Spot.

"You can have the couch tonight, since your smaller and all. I'll take the mattress," Axel said laying the mattress in the corner I had slept in the night before.

I curled up on the couch and blurry eyed watched as Axel prepared to go to sleep. I don't think I ever saw him lie down, I went to sleep so quickly.

**AD: I hoped you guys liked it! As I was typing this, I thought: Wouldn't it be cool if this turned into an Aqua story! Ya know? Like have her change her name and all, but she already met Axel and Roxas and KH 3 is ten years before the first Kingdom Hearts. So…maybe I'll make another story with that, just making up what Aqua's story could be. Just a fan guessing at what KH 3 could be about. I saw an awesome trailer and I saw Even (Vexen's of course!), Dilan (Xaldin's Nobody), and Elaeus (sp? Lexaeus's Nobody (I'm not sure of his Somebody's name)). I was so shocked! I heard other news, but if you don't want spoilers I won't say 'em here. If you do wanna know, you could PM me if you want. See ya! Review please! Thanks for reading! **


	5. A New Loss

**AD: Wow, it's been a while since I've updated this story…Uh, well, sorry! I guess I got bored with the last chapter. As much as it pains me, I'm gonna have to write this chapter to get things moving along…Sorry!**

**Note: Character death.**

**Disclaimer: See prologue.**

I awoke to smoke filling up the Usual Spot. I cried out in shock and sat up quickly. Axel stood up and had to steady himself by grabbing the wall for support. His face mirrored my own.

"What's going on?" I asked and immediately regretted it. The smoke filled my lungs making me cough violently and my eyes water.

Axel said nothing, but roughly grabbed me, throwing me over his shoulder, and got out of the Usual Spot as fast as he could. I inhaled sharply as my stomach met his boney shoulder painfully. Again, I breathed in smoke causing more coughs. I kept from saying anything and let Axel carry me away from the smoke-filled room. He came to stop in the middle of the Sand Lot.

I turned to him, frowning slightly. "What was that for?" I asked dusting myself off.

Axel didn't answer at first, but turned his eyes upward. He muttered something under his breath that made me flinch and my frown deepen in disapproval. Instead of lecturing him about his language, I also looked up at the sky. Though naturally orange from the sun's rays, it was now cloudy, filled, like the Usual Spot had been, with smoke.

My past question, already formed once more on my lips to be asked, changed. "What's going _on_?"

Axel's emerald eyes seemed to be asking the sky the same question for they traveled back in forth in a blur as if trying to read some foreign language. "I have no idea," he muttered under his breath.

I bit my lip in fear. It had been a week since I first arrived in Twilight Town and I knew Axel well enough to know that he would never admit that he didn't know something. What was going on? I was scared.

Axel grabbed my hand. "C'mon," he said, "let's go find Roxas."

I nodded mutely and allowed him to lead me through the mess the town was in. People were running everywhere. No one could pick a place that would be safe. I spotted helicopters dotting the sky further up. Bombs dropped and destroyed houses. Suddenly, I released Axel's hand. He halted and looked at me in distress.

"_What!?_" he cried over the roar of the helicopters and the cry of the people around them.

"This is exactly what happened back home," I whisper so quietly that he could barely hear me. I felt my eyes grow wide in fear and my lower lip tremble as my eyes filled with tears.

Axel stared at the sky for help out of habit before jogging over and kneeling on one knee in front of me. "Listen," he said firmly, "we're gonna get out of this mess. We're gonna go get Roxas and get outa here." I shook my head wordlessly, but I didn't protest when he settled me on his back and carried me. "We're gonna get Roxas," he repeated. I just whimpered and buried my face into the crook of his neck. I reached my hand into my pocket and carefully stroked the piece of paper I always carried with me. Surely it wouldn't let me down…

Axel tore the doors of the apartment building open and sprinted up the steps to Roxas's room. Just as Axel was about to grab the knob, the door opened and Roxas appeared. His face was covered in soot and tear stains were easily visible though his mouth was set at a firm line. I looked past him to see a shadowed figure in the darkened room. The roof had collapsed. Two bright blue eyes covered by a white veil stared unseeingly back at me. I forced my eyes shut and tried to keep myself from crying. Why did bad things have to happen to people I cared about?

Axel saw what I had seen. He frowned and looked at Roxas with two silent questions deep in his eyes that I knew Roxas could see.

"I'm fine. I'm coming with you," was all he could manage.

Axel grasped his friend's shoulder firmly. "That's all I needed to know," he whispered with a faint smile.

Roxas's eyes filled and his throat clenched, but no more tears fell. He nodded curtly, not trusting his voice. He followed Axel and I down the steps. I secretly stole glances when I thought he wasn't looking. He never was. He simply stared at Axel's heels and kept moving.

When we came outside, a sharp whistling noise could be heard. It made us all cover our ears in pain.

"_MOVE!_" Axel cried moving me from his back to clutched protectively against his chest.

Suddenly, a the whistling noise stopped, but only a second later, the apartment building exploded, knocking us off our feet. Well, Axel and Roxas since I still clung onto Axel. We landed in a heap with the sounds of helicopters landing around us. Axel quickly helped me back onto his back while Roxas stood up to survey our surroundings. What used to be Twilight Town was now covered in a mask of destruction and terror. A few feet away, in the tram yard, two helicopters were landing, confirming what we had heard. A little more than twenty men came out of the two copters, all with guns positioned on their shoulders prepared to shoot and dressed darkly in military clothing.

"Damn, they got blasters," Axel swore under his breath probably talking about their guns. He nudged Roxas who was staring opened mouthed at the men. They nodded at each other and took off running in the opposite direction of the helicopters. We could hear the shots being fired at us as Axel and Roxas ran. Again, Axel changed to holding me in front of him.

All of a sudden, there was a bubbled grunt behind us. I peeked over Axel's shoulder as he came to an abrupt halt. I screamed and buried my face into Axel's chest. Axel turned around. His brows furrowed not comprehending what had happened. Roxas was on his back and not moving.

"Roxas!" he called running over. He set me down when he reached Roxas's side. "Roxas, you ok?" Axel gently moved Roxas so that he was just inside the crack in the wall leading to the Old Mansion and rolled him carefully onto his back. I followed, dumbfounded.

Roxas He clutched his stomach and coughed blood up on his chin. "No…" he groaned weakly.

I fell to my knees beside Roxas. I noticed his white shirt under his jacket quickly turning red from the gun-wound in this stomach. "Oh, Roxas…" I whimpered caressing his sweaty matted hair. It seemed like everything before had been moving so fast…too fast, but suddenly it all came to a sudden, terrible halt.

Axel stood towering over me, his face relaxed to show almost no emotion. Though I was almost sure I could see a little sadness hidden there somewhere.

Ignoring my protests, Roxas reached behind his head and took off his necklace and weakly handed it to me. I gasped and held out both of my tiny hands. The necklace trickled slowly though his fingers and landed feather-light and almost like water into my cupped hands.

"I know you're going to survive this," he muttered with great effort, his face clenched against the pain.

"Please, don't talk," I whined thinking that it might help him if he stayed silent.

He shook his head and continued. "Please…just promise you'll carry this small piece of me with you? I…I've always wanted to go on an…adventure…take me with you…"

I felt my eyes fill and the tears ran down my cheeks. I sniffed and tried to hide them. Everything was happening so fast. Why…?

"Th-thanks for h-helping me out on that f-first d-day…Roxas," I stuttered.

He smiled sadly. "Of course…"

"See ya, Roxy," Axel mumbled.

"Take good care of April, Axel. Bye…" Roxas said.

I stared at him, unable to look away. That white veil fell over his eyes as they stared through Axel and I and his body went completely limp. The wound on his stomach was bleeding sluggishly. I looked up at Axel, the tears streaming from my eyes, the choked up feeling in my chest.

"Y-you aren't s-sad?" I asked him rubbing my nose.

His eyes still held no emotion and looked past me slowly shaking his head. "I've seen death before…all my friends and family alike…I've gotten used to it."

I sniffed. "No one can get used to death…"

Axel's eyes snapped to me sharply. "Well I did."

Suddenly, a bright light surrounded us. We reappeared in a dark area with what looked like a green river beside us. I instinctively reached up and grabbed Axel's hands and clutched Roxas's necklace with the other.

"Where are we?" I whispered looking at the cave-like surroundings around us.

Axel eyes the place suspiciously. "Forget that. _How_ did we get here?"

"_Well_, you're in the Underworld. So welcome, welcome. But, on the account of these _questions_…._WHAT ARE YOU __**DOING**__ HERE?!_"

Axel and I whirled around to see a blue man dressed in black. He had one arm crossed over his chest and the other tapping his chin. His tone didn't match the expression which was actually full of mild interest.

Axel stared at the man disbelievingly. "Uh, and _who_ are you?" he asked an eyebrow rising.

"_**I **_am Hades, Lord of the Underworld," he said proudly.

_Great_, I thought. _Where was I now?_ _The _underworld_?!_


End file.
